Slushie Attack Gone Wrong Gone Right
by Eraman
Summary: Thad can't let Sebastian throw that slushie in Kurt's face. He just can't, he loves Sebastian too much to let him get hurt by what that attack would cause. But Sebastian probably doesn't feel the same, why should he when Thad is so pathetic and unimportant? But is that what Sebastian really thinks?


Thad was watching the scene unfold with great dread in his stomach. He never thought this was a good idea. But the other Warblers wanted to do this showdown and since he was outvoted it happened. Thad had tried to get out of it but they forced him. But then he heard of the second part of the plan. Sebastian was telling the other Warblers about it, they were going to slushie Kurt. Thad couldn't let that happen. He wasn't exactly fond of the diva from McKinley but he didn't think Kurt deserved to be slushied… and he didn't want Sebastian to do it.

Thad cared about the other boy, a lot. They were roommates and while Sebastian mostly acted like an ass around everyone around him he didn't do it to Thad. Maybe it was to keep some kind of peace between them so that they could live in harmony in that tiny room of theirs. Or maybe it was because Thad was so far the only single gay-guy at Dalton that didn't constantly flirt with Sebastian. Or could it even be that Thad understood him? Could it be that he understood how scared, fragile and broken the other boy really was?

Thad knew of Sebastian's bad relationship with his homophobic family, how his older brothers constantly mocked, harassed and even physically abused him and how afraid he was to go prove them right about him. Thad knew of the terror Sebastian had about going home and he knew that if Sebastian threw that slushie and hit Kurt… Sebastian's father would be told and God knows what would happen then. Thad couldn't bare it. He would not stand by and watch the boy he loved so much getting hurt… by hurting someone else.

Yes Thad Clearwater was in love with Sebastian Smythe. He had been for a long time now. But Sebastian would never fall for him when he wanted someone like Blaine. Blaine was everything Thad wasn't. He was good looking, kind, charming, an amazing singer and performer, out there, fun, smart, popular and adored. Thad was nothing of that. He wasn't good looking or charming, he was kind but that was all. He wasn't charming or fun to be with. He was a bookworm and a painter. He wasn't an amazing singer or performer, he was mediocre and that's why he agreed to be on the council last year, because that meant no solos for him and he was okay with that. He wasn't smart either because if he was he would've found a way to make this stupid showdown not happening. He wasn't popular, true he was in the Warblers but when someone said his name they always said: "Oh it's that short one right?"

He wasn't adored either… he just was and that was not enough to gain Sebastian's love. He wasn't like Blaine.

* * *

Thad noticed it when they got to the last chorus. Nick was getting a paper bag from behind a column and he handed it to Fred who handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian ended up in front of Kurt and Thad felt his feet moving before he registered what was going on.

**(And The Whole World Has To****  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad!**

At the last word Sebastian was about to throw the slushie. But it didn't hit Kurt, it didn't even hit Blaine as he jumped in between. No. As he made the motion to throw the slushie he heard:

"No!" and something rather small suddenly gripped his arm. This caused the slushie to hit this rather small someone full in the face and as the small form dropped to the floor screaming in pain Sebastian only had time to register a Dalton blazer.

"Thad?!" he suddenly heard someone scream and he was pushed aside roughly as Jeff dove for the shortest Warbler in the group. Thad was on the ground screaming in pain and pressing at his eyes. Blaine sat up on the ground and Kurt bent down and helped him up.

"Are you okay", Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Blaine answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes it didn't hit me."

What the hell?! Blaine's friend and Kurt's were by their feet screaming in pain and they didn't even care? It made anger flare up in Sebastian's chest. He crushed the cup in his hand and gritted his teeth. Nick, Trent and Jeff were trying to sooth Thad while everyone else just watched. But Thad was still in so much pain it seemed.

"What's the matter Sebastian", Kurt asked with a smirk. "Are you angry because you missed your shot or because you lost the showdown? Or maybe you are angry because you know you can never have my man?"

"What's wrong with you", John, one of the three sophomore Warblers suddenly yelled and stalked towards Kurt. "Thad's hurt and you aren't even checking to see if he's okay!"

"It's just a slushie", Kurt said. "The sting will stop after a couple of hours."

"A slushie doesn't usually cause this much pain", Santana said and her brow furrowed. Thad was still whimpering and was not letting his friends move his hands from his eyes.

"Well maybe it was just the force", Kurt said and shrugged. "Besides it was supposed to be me I guess so I'm not really upset that Sebastian missed."

Trent had managed to get a better look at Thad's face then noticed something. Some of the red around Thad's eyes and that were going down his cheeks were much darker red than the original slushie.

"That's not red dye number six", he said and shared a look with Nick. The other boy paled.

"That's fucking blood!" Nick exclaimed.

"What?!" Sebastian asked and flew around, shock and horror written all over his face. He pushed Jeff aside to get a better look at Thad's face. Yes that was way too thick and too dark to be red dye. That was blood.

"We better get out of here", Fred said and swooped down from nowhere and hoisted Thad into his arms. Thad whimpered in pain but Fred, even though it pained him to hear those sounds, stood up anyway.

"Where are you going", Finn asked confused as the Warblers all started to head away. "We have to decide on a winner."

"Yeah", Artie said. "We need to know who gets to use Michael."

"You know what", Chris, the second sophomore said. "You can take your Michael and shove it up somewhere where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Our friend is hurt", Luke yelled, the last of the sophomores. "So you take your uncaring Michael and shove it!"

"Couldn't say it better myself", Sebastian said and put a hand on Luke's shoulder and steered him towards the exit. But Luke flinched away from him. Sebastian sighed and followed the other Warblers, he had a feeling he'd be riding alone to the hospital that night.

* * *

He had been right, he had been riding alone and was now sitting off to the side from the other Warblers. They were all waiting for news on their friend. Sebastian felt his heart ache thinking of his boy being alone with the doctors and no way of opening his eyes without feeling pain. Fred had carried his boy into the ER shouting for help, no one said what happen other than slushie in the eyes and that something was off with it. David had walked off to the side after a little bit, calling someone, probably Thad's parents. Sebastian shuddered thinking of what his boy's parents would say to all this.

His boy? Did Sebastian really have the right to call the small, adorable, beautiful, friendly, kind, smart, compassionate, selfless and utterly amazing boy for his? It was bad enough that he could never get him before and had to settle for only sharing room with the guy but now… his… Thad would probably demand they changed rooms. He would lose him completely and for what? For trying to forget about him by going after someone that reminded him of him. Blaine was cute and friendly… but he was no Thad. He was nothing compared to Thad and Sebastian knew that. Thad would never want to be with a jerk like him anyway. Sebastian was nothing.

Why would Thad want to be with a jerk that was selfish, selfcentered, boring, dorky, crazy, stupid, broken, hurting, hated, despised, abused… a machinery beyond repair. That's what he was. He was a sad excuse for a human being. He hoped Thad pressed charges and that the school would expel him, Sebastian that is, so that he could back to his family and get beaten to death for embarrassing them like this. That he could take, Thad never talking to him, looking at him or touching him again was something he couldn't take.

He jerked when suddenly a head was on either of his shoulders and someone leaned on his legs. Sebastian looked up in confusion. The gossip whores were leaning against him. Luke and John were leaning on his shoulders and Chris on his legs. All three had been or were crying. Sebastian looked around and noticed all Warblers spread out in smaller groups. Nick, Jeff, Trent, David and Fred looked in the direction of him and the sophomores. Nick looked angry, Jeff looked sad, David tried to keep on a brave face, Fred looked worried and Trent… Trent looked proud. But of what? Not Sebastian right? No it must be the three boys around him. They were Trent's gossip whores after all. Trent was the gossip pimp and these were his gossip whores… which meant Trent knew everything about everyone. Was there a rumor or a gossip about him loving Thad? Was that why Trent sent his little spies on him?

"You think he'll be okay", John suddenly asked and Sebastian jumped in fright. "Sorry…"

"No don't apologize", Sebastian hurriedly said and put his arm around John's shoulders. "If someone should apologize it should be me. It was my stupid idea to try and use Michael and to throw that fucking slushie."

"What was in it", Luke asked.

"Just a normal slushie… but I asked for rock salt in it to make the freaking thing melt and less cold… and more stainable. I was aiming for Kurt's clothes because I know how much he loves fashion. And I've had enough of his nasty comments about me and how he's been treating the Warblers…"

"What", Chris asked and looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Come on", Sebastian said. "You know as well as I do that Kurt abandoned you all and then got Blaine to do the same and now Blaine never spends time with you guys… and neither does Kurt. When did he even call any of you the last time? When did Blaine? They don't care about their friends and I'm sick of it!"

"Maybe they are just busy with the competition", John said. "I mean… we are."

"The New Directions only start rehearsing their numbers the week that the competitions are taking place", Trent spoke up from across them. "Kurt told us so himself."

"Then they really don't have an excuse", David said and narrowed his eyes. "If they really did care wouldn't they be here? I mean all this is Seb's fault and even he is here."

"Geez thanks for throwing it in my face", Sebastian said so low only the gossip whores could hear.

"Hey!" Luke said sharply, glaring at David. "Don't blame all this on Seb! We were all in on it! We all agreed to use MJ and we all, save Thad, agreed to the showdown and slushie. Seb was just the one that threw it and Thad was the one to get in its way. If you guys seriously want to play the blame game then include yourselves!"

Sebastian looked at Luke as he rested his head on his shoulder again.

"Couldn't have said it better myself kid", Sebastian said and this time Luke didn't flinch away. He smiled.

* * *

They must've waited for hours and what made Sebastian confused was that Thad's parents didn't show up. Suddenly there were running feet at the end of the hallway and Sebastian looked up. A strangely familiar Asian had just come through the door, with an Asian man and an Asian woman following closely. The guy spotted us and hurried over with who was obviously his parents following closely behind.

"How is he", the Asian asked. "Have you heard anything?"

At the sound of his voice the Warblers that were there the last year looked up and Nick flew from his seat and into the guy's arms. The guy's arms locked around Nick protectively and Sebastian realized who this must be. True the Warblers had talked a lot about the fantastic Blaine Anderson but they had also all talked about the incredible Wes Montgomery. This had to be him.

"We haven't heard a word", Nick sobbed.

"We'll go talk to the doctor", Mr. Montgomery said and walked away with his wife.

"Wes we're sorry", Nick sobbed after telling Wes everything that had happened… and about Sebastian's revenge plot.

"Hey, hey, hey", Wes said softly and pushed Nick slightly back gently. "None of that Nicky." Wes wiped away the tears from Nick's cheeks. "No one is to blame. Not even Sebastian who Kurt called about and asked me to beat up for being… what was it… a criminal chipmunk with horribly obnoxious CW hair, bad taste in clothing, evil schemes on his agenda and a conscience of a serial killer."

The Warblers stared at him.

"Kurt said that", Jeff asked. "Really?"

"Really", Wes said and looked at Sebastian, the other boy wasn't looking at him. But Wes had to smile, the freshmen-now-turned-sophomores were glued to his side and it was just cute. Wes was still hugging Nick gently when he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. His parents were back.

"Well", he asked and his mom sighed.

"He has a badly scratched cornea on his left eye and both yes have a few cuts on the edge of the lower eyelids which is why he was bleeding so much", his mother said. "The cornea will need surgery and they will get it done as soon as possible. For the moment both eyes are bandaged because of the bleeding. Now I want you all to tell me what happened. Thad is still out cold and will be until tomorrow because it hurt too much to clean his eyes when he was awake. So start talking boys."

It was clear to the boys that it was from his mother that Wes got his characteristics. Wes looked at the boys before he turned to his mom.

"The boys told me that they were heading back to the dorm from the Bean", he said and his mother looked at him. "Sebastian was at the top of the stairs when he realized he'd forgotten his phone in his car. So he turned around but collided with… who was it?"

"Me", Fred hurriedly supplied. "Our shoulders bumped and Sebastian lost his footing and the hold of the slushee he got from the Bean and it hit Thad in the face. It was an accident ma'am."

"Yeah", all the other boys said. Wes' mother looked at them and then her son. She whispered something in his ear and Wes nodded before turning to the boys.

"You should all go back to Dalton and get some rest", he said. "The doctors said Thad won't probably wake up until tomorrow after all. I will call you as soon as I hear anything."

The Warblers nodded and left reluctantly. Sebastian got up and walked behind the gossip whores, but when he passed Wes the older boy reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Be here directly after school tomorrow", the Asian whispered. "Okay?"

Sebastian nodded and hurried after the Warblers, he got up to the gossip whores and put an arm around John that looked dead on his feet. The smaller boy smiled at him gratefully.

* * *

The next day the Warblers all rushed to the hospital as soon as their last classes were over and when they got there they were told Thad would be discharged and sent back to his house. Sebastian sighed, at least that was a good thing… but why weren't Thad's parents there? Wes' parents were.

"Thad's staying with Wes ever since his alcoholic mom tried to run him over with her car", Chris whispered. "Thad's dad died in cancer fifteen years ago and it made her crazy. Thad looks like him so she loathes him. Wes' parents demanded custody over him and they won."

Sebastian looked at Wes who was surrounded by Warblers.

"Okay, okay", Wes laughed and held up his hands. "We can go see him, but if he's asleep again you are all out okay?"

They nodded frantically and hurried into the room, quietly though. Sebastian didn't go, he didn't dare to.

"You're going", Wes said and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him inside. "He's been asking about you."

Sebastian got into the room and noticed that Thad was awake and was getting hugs from the other Warblers. The bigger boys ruffled his hair while the smaller ones like Nick, John and Lewis gave him hugs. He had one eye covered with an eye-patch and the other was red and you were able to see the cuts clearly. He had also gotten a black-eye from being hit directly in the eye so hard. When he saw Sebastian he smiled softly and held a hand out to him. Sebastian all but ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly and started to cry. Thad hugged him back, crying a bit too.

"I'm sorry", Sebastian said. "I'm so sorry." He said it over and over again and Thad soothed him and told him it was okay. The Warblers also started to apologize because it was just as much their fault as Sebastian's.

"It was my fault too", Thad said, his voice sounding a bit raw. "I got in the way on purpose."

"Did Wes tell you why we did it", Nick asked shyly.

Thad nodded and smiled at Nick.

"I was too short to get past unharmed", Thad teased. "Had I'd been Kurt's height only my stomach and chest would've gotten hit, but _noooo_ I have to be pint sized!"

The Warblers all laughed, even Sebastian and he slowly let go of Thad, but he still sat on the side of the bed and held Thad's hand, not really aware of doing it.

"Speaking of our fearless leader", David said and turned to where Wes was last seen. "How did…" He trailed off because Wes was gone.

"Now where did he go", Fred asked scratching his head.

* * *

At McKinley the New Directions were practicing their number for regionals. It was Michael Jackson's _Black And White_. They were in the middle of the dance rehearsal with all lights and music already sorted out. The band played and the kids sang and danced. But just as they did some advanced lifts the lights and sound suddenly went out. Someone cut the power to the whole auditorium.

"What the heck", Finn asked.

"The power's out", Schue said and walked round back to get it started.

"Good that got your attention", a voice said from the front row of the seats. Everyone looked in that direction and the lights came on again. Sitting in the front seat was a young Asian man dressed in skintight jeans, black tank top and a leather jacket. His eyes that were usually soft and calm were now stormy and cold at the same time. There was no trace of his usual soft smirk or smile or his famous half-smirk. His lips were in a thin line and the air around him was nearly crackling with angry energy.

"Wes", Blaine said with a big grin and hurried up to the edge of the stage. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know", Wes said in a sarcastic tone. "I could be here because one of my friends is in the hospital, not that can absolutely not be it. I must be here to see you murder Michael Jackson songs."

"Hey!" Kurt objected.

"Wasn't talking to you", Wes said, looked at Finn and then looked back to Blaine. "Yes oh why am I here?"

"No need to get sarcastic", Blaine mumbled and Wes got up from his seat. "You look different."

"So do you", Wes said.

"You look less grownup… more like a kid your age."

"And you look like a Pinocchio or something."

"Hey!" Kurt objected again. He had made those clothes for Blaine.

"Wasn't talking to you", Wes said why looking at Kurt and then looked at Blaine again, the shorter boy was right now standing in front of him instead of on the stage.

"You've changed", Blaine said.

"No", Wes said. "I'm the same, you have just never been the target for my anger."

"Why are you angry?"

"Oh I don't know", Wes said and started to circle Blaine slowly, hands in his pockets. "Maybe it's because a common friend of you and I are in the hospital and instead of visiting him you are here murdering good music. Nah that can't be it, can it be that you have turned your back on the Warblers after everything they've done for you? Can it being you missing Jeff's birthday last week? Could it be because you've missed all Warbler birthdays lately? Could it be that you have never said thank you for everything we in the Warblers did for you?"

"You aren't in the Warblers", Kurt said.

"Wasn't talking to you", Wes said, looked at him and then looked back at Blaine. "And once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

"I know", Blaine said. "But I didn't leave Dalton to-"

"You left to be with your boyfriend", Wes cut in. "You put yourself in danger because of that selfish git."

"Hey!" Kurt objected again and Wes rolled his eyes.

"_Wasn't_ talking to you!" he said in annoyance.

"It's always about him and you isn't it", Wes asked Blaine and were now pretty much in his face. "When you were both at Dalton it was okay, when Kurt left you let him and was miserable because your boyfriend was too selfish to stay and just wanted to go to nationals."

"That's not it at all!" Kurt objected.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't talking to you?" Wes spat at Kurt before turning back to Blaine. "Then you just up and leave the Warblers without telling them why or thanking them for everything we've done for you. If it wasn't for the Warblers you would still be a little wallflower that was afraid of his own shadow. You've never thanked the Warblers for the scars they have gotten because of you."

"What scars", Kurt asked.

"Wasn't talking to _you_", Wes spat and turned back to Blaine and pulled down his jacket by the shoulder to show Blaine a scar. "I got that after I got between you and that homophobe that was aiming at you with a broken glass bottle." He put the jacket back on and held his palm open. "I got that after saving your ass when that table overturned when you were jumping onto it." He showed Blaine his forearm. "I got that when making sure that rock didn't hit you." Then he pointed at his neck were a tiny scar was visible. "And I got that one when you had a nightmare and tried to claw my neck open. All Warblers have scars that you've given them and there's never been as much as a thank you from you. Now one of your best friends, at least he was, is in the hospital after taking a slushee for you and your boyfriend's clothes."

"Wes", Blaine began but Wes turned his back to him and looked at Kurt.

"And don't let me get started on you Hummel", Wes said and Kurt looked confused. "You come to Dalton, scared and broken and the Warblers patch you up together, but the only one you thank or show gratitude towards it the selfish hobbit over there."

"Hey!" Blaine objected.

"Wasn't talking to you", Wes said over his shoulder before turning his burning gaze back to Kurt. "We took you in and treated you as one of our own, made you one of our own and you showed no regret in just leaving us after we lost. You didn't want to get back to your old school, you wanted to go to nationals and the Warblers weren't going. You got what you wanted from us and then left and that was Blaine and a solo at a competition. You are the biggest lapse in my judgment ever! I should have known what kind of person you are the first time I saw you trying to spy on us! You are a selfish son of a… no need to insult the dead. You are a piece of work Kurt Hummel. You are jealous, scheming, selfish, self centered, mean, bitchy, annoying and such a hypocrite! You claim to be accepting over every one but can't accept people who are bisexual, you can't accept people who are not dressing fashionable, you don't accept people with smaller dreams, you mock kids who are using drugs and don't care for what's the reason underneath it. You are as oblivious to your fellow men and women as that hobbit is about love."

"Hey!" Blaine objected again.

"Don't you start too Anderson", Wes yelled. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"You aren't talking your chewing Kurt and Blaine out", Santana said and smirked.

"Wasn't talking to you either", Wes said, though much softer and much less angry.

"You're such a hypocrite", Kurt yelled and looked at Wes angrily. "You call me selfish and self-centered but if you want to see someone like that… look in a mirror. You kept the Warblers back just because you felt unsafe outside those school walls."

"Kurt's right", Blaine said. "Wes you held us back… us and the Warblers."

"Us _and _the Warblers", Wes asked and shook his head. "When did it become you two versus the Warblers?"

"The minute they stole Michael from us!"

"Did you ever stop to think about why they did it? I know I did."

"Look I don't know what those crazy little jerks told you", Kurt said. "But whatever it was it messed up your brain so that instead of going and yelling at the bad guys you come here and yell at innocent people."

"Innocent people", Wes asked. "_Innocent_ people? There is _nothing_ innocent about you Kurt Hummel. You are such a bitch did you know that? A backstabbing, lying little bitch that thinks he is the center of the universe just because he's a fucking senior in high school!"

"Oh like you weren't."

"How many times did I throw 'senior' in someone's face", Wes spat. "None and you know it. Others said I was a senior last year but I just couldn't care less, freshman or senior during my leadership the most _worthy_ singer got the solos. Last year sadly had me being outvoted by others, otherwise little Blaine here wouldn't have lead us at all."

"Wes look I know you are upset", Blaine hurriedly said. "But it's no reason to come and yell at Kurt and I."

"Oh", Wes asked. "So my little brother being hurt isn't a good reason?"

"Wes you don't have any brothers", Kurt said and Wes sighed.

"See", he said. "That's my point Kurt. You never were a Warbler, you didn't even try to be. Had you ever been one you would never have said that. All you cared about at Dalton was how to make Blaine yours and how sad and horrible your life was. Did you know that Thad came to Dalton because his mom tried to run him over with a car? Did you know Fred and Frank lost their parents when they were 4 and 3 years old? Did you know Nick was bullied far worse than you and Blaine? Did you know Jeff got shot when he was 10? Did you know James' little sister got kidnapped and still haven't been found, dead or alive? Did you know that Rock never goes out to eat at restaurants because his peanut allergy is so severe that he can die if something he eats has just been in contact with peanuts? Do you know Trent's favorite designer? Did you know he won a prize for his own designs? Did you know Sebastian's family abuses him? Did you know they are homophobes? I knew that last part by only looking at him."

"He gets what he deserves", Kurt said.

"No one deserves to be abused since early childhood", Wes growled angrily. "Nobody! I always knew I disliked you for a reason Kurt and now I know it even more! You are selfish, bitchy, mean, backstabbing, self-centered, annoying and cold hearted. I can stand all the other things, but when someone is so cold hearted he or she thinks that some other people aren't worth the same as everyone else or that someone deserves getting hurt… that I can't stand Hummel!"

"Sebastian isn't human", Kurt yelled. "He's a monster! Just look what he did to Thad! Just look what he was doing to me!"

"He hasn't done anything to you other than insulting your manliness… which is kinda hard because you have none of it."

"What?!"

"Truth hurts."

"Wes!"

"Yes?"

"Take that back."

"What?"

"That about my manliness!"

"Or lack thereof."

"Wes!"

"What I'm just giving you the truth."

"Oh yeah? Well then I'll go and give Sebastian what he deserves. He deserves being run over by a car, if I miss I guess he can always ask Thad how it feels, in fact I think I'm gonna tell that to his face and ask Thad what he thinks. I bet he's on my side, after all… Sebastian hurt him."

"He did", Wes asked and faked confusion. "for Thad told me it was an accident. The Warblers were out dancing when Sebastian forgot he was holding a slushie and spun around and sent it flying. It hit a few of them slightly, but Thad in the face."

The New Directions stared.

"He's lying!" Kurt yelled. "Sebastian was going to throw it at me and Blaine jumped in between but then Thad grabbed Sebastian's arm got the whole thing in the face!"

"No."

"It's true! We all saw it! We where there!"

"Then how come there were only Warblers at the hospital and why did Thad demand to see Sebastian to say that everything was fine and that accidents happens?"

"They're lying!"

"Yeah", Finn said. "We'd totally been there to check if the little dude was okay if it wasn't an accident."

"'We'd' and 'if' being the key words here", Wes said with a smirk. "Mr. Schue heard you say it too."

"I did", Schue said. "Finn wouldn't have said 'we'd' and 'if' if it really did happen."

Finn paled, shit that had come out wrong.

"It's a lie!" Kurt yelled. "It happened! Sebastian hurt Thad! They are all lying and you are stupid to believe them!"

"I believe Sebastian over you any day Hummel", Wes said. "And I especially believe Thad."

"Thad's just a dramatic little shit! No one even loves him! Who could? He's just pathetic!" Kurt yelled this and then something broke in Wes. Kurt felt the biggest pain he had ever felt hit his face and the next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back on the stage. The new Directions gaped in shock. The short Asian guy had jumped up onto the stage and then punched Kurt in the face.

"Cover _that _up with your damn skin products!" Wes yelled and stalked out of the auditorium. Blaine hurried to Kurt's side and helped him up. The New Directions with exception for Santana, Puck and Mike looked shocked. Puck was happy he caught this on tape so that he could watch it over and over again. Mike was happy someone finally told Kurt off, maybe he'd start thinking of others a little more now and Santana knew she liked the Big-Shot-Warbler for a reason. She just wished it was she who had finally dared to punch Lady Hummel in the face.

* * *

At the hospital Thad was alone with Sebastian, the others had gone out to eat dinner, on Thad's orders and demands… and he might just have said:

"Man what I wouldn't do for a Subway sub." Causing them all to leave to get him one. Sebastian had been about to go too but Thad grabbed his hand and didn't let him walk away. Sebastian waited until the Warblers were all gone before he turned and looked at Thad.

"We need to talk", Thad said softly and Sebastian nodded and sat down. Thad was still holding his hand.

"Why did you do it", Sebastian asked while looking at their joined hands.

"I didn't want to see you hurt", Thad mumbled shyly.

"What?" Sebastian asked and looked up. "How could I get hurt by thrown a slushie at Kurt?"

"He'd tell his dad who would call up Carmichael and he would call your parents and they'd hurt you because they think you are embarrassing them or something. I don't want them to hurt you."

"And I didn't want to hurt you…"

"It was my fault… I jumped in between."

"But I should never have thrown it in the first place… now you need surgery and your eye is black and you're hurting."

"You're hurting even more I think", Thad said softly.

"Why do you care if I'm hurting?" Sebastian asked. "Why are you always trying to protect me?"

Thad blushed and looked at their hands.

"Because I love you", he said and since he wasn't looking up he couldn't see Sebastian's shocked face. "I've loved you for so long but I know you don't love me back. I mean… what am I against someone like Blaine Anderson? I'm not good looking… I'm not even cute. I'm a dork, I'm a nerd, I'm boring, shy, quiet, unpopular, not adored and just plain boring. I know you'd never want to be with someone like me but I still love you and I don't want to see you hurt. You're everything I'm not. You're smart, you're hot and sexy, you're funny, you're kind, you're sweet and selfless, you're amazing, perfect even and everybody likes you… I don't stand a chance against the others that want you because I'm nothing… I'm path-"

He was cut short when he suddenly found lips on his own and felt two warm and surprisingly soft hands on either side of his face. He also felt something wet hit his skin, tears… Sebastian's tears. Thad didn't realize he was kissing Sebastian back until his hand moved up to tangle in his hair. But when his brain registered that they were kissing his heart made a back flip and he started smiling. When they broke apart Sebastian was still so close that their noses were almost touching.

"You're wrong", he said. "About everything you said about yourself. You're cute, adorable, good looking, hot, sexy, kind, sweet, friendly, selfless, smart, funny, _you _ are amazing… and I love you. The only reason I tried to get with Blaine was because I thought I couldn't get with you… I thought you weren't interested in a relationship other than a friendship one."

"You wanted Blaine just because you couldn't have me", Thad asked and Sebastian wiped away the tear going down from Thad's uncovered eye.

"Yeah", Sebastian said and held Thad's hand tighter. "I want you… I love you."

Thad smiled softly.

"I love you too", he said and they kissed again.

"Guess he doesn't really want a sandwich", a voice said from the door and the couple looked up and saw all the Warblers grin at them. Thad blushed but Sebastian just smiled and moved so that he was lying beside Thad with his arm around his shoulders.

"Are you just going to stand there or find a place to sit", he asked and the Warblers all sat down and they started to chat happily. After a bit Thad dared to look up at his friends and he felt Sebastian kiss the top of his head. The door opened again and this time it was Wes that entered. He stalked up to a chair and plopped down, without saying a word.

"Wes what", David began but Wes held up his hand. David closed his mouth.

"I have something to say first", he said. "You guys can all stay friends with _Hummel_ if you want, but do not bring me along to any activity where he is. My dislike for the little rat is not dislike anymore."

The Warblers blinked in confusion.

"What happened", Trent exclaimed and then Jeff's phone beeped… and then David's, Sebastian's, Chris', James', Trent's and Nick's.

"What the heck", Jeff asked. It was a video from that kid Puck and Jeff pressed play, as did the others and one by one the people that had gotten messages gaped or flew up. Then they all stared at Wes. Wes guessed what it was and shrugged. The phones were passed around and Thad stared at the screen and then Wes.

"You punched him", he said.

"He pushed me over the edge", Wes answered with a shrug.

"You _punched _him."

"I know."

"_You _punched him!"

"Yes."

"Oh my God", Trent said. "Wes actually punched Kurt."

"A dream come true I bet", Sebastian asked and smiled. "So… why?"

"Why not", Wes only said and smiled. The Warblers all fired away their questions after some prodding Wes told them. Which only made the Warblers do one thing. Deciding to kick ass.

* * *

The Warblers did nothing to contact Kurt, Blaine or the ND after that day at the hospital. They had started to rehearse their new songs for regionals and they knew they were going to win. After all the song selection was amazing and Wes helped arrange it so that it had the Warblers' killer harmonies. Sebastian, Jeff and David got together and created amazing and advanced choreography that they could all handle when regionals were actually approaching. Thad had to sit out in the beginning and his return to the group was met with big cheers and a huge party… and lots of lovely kissing between him and Sebastian. The New Directions had no idea of what was going on, but Kurt and Blaine where happy they never ran into Sebastian anymore. _But _they did hide whenever they saw Wes around, they didn't want to make him angry again. On the day of regionals the ND were sure they would win and after performing their amazing MJ-medley they decided to just enjoy the show because they knew they were winning.

"And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville", the emcee said. "The Warblers!"

The audience gave polite applauds but then: (_All,_**_Nick_**):

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_  
_Sithi uhm ingonyama_

The audience cheered because doing that part in different harmonies sounded FFF, fucking freaking fantastic! A single spotlight came on and you could barely see the shadows of the Warblers standing spread out all over the stage with their hands on their backs, one person was slightly in front of the others. Sebastian no doubt.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_  
_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_  
_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba_  
_Ingonyama_  
_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_  
_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (x6)_

Nick stepped forward and started to sing while the Warblers moved in time to the music. The ND stared because they had been sure it would be Sebastian.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_**  
_And blinking, step into the sun_** – Nick stepped into that single spotlight, blinking.  
_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_**  
_More to do than can ever be done_  
_There's far too much to take in here_  
_More to find than can ever be found_  
_But the sun rolling high_** – The lights started to light up slowly.  
_**Through the sapphire sky**_**  
_Keeps great and small on the endless round_**

_It's the Circle of Life_ – The crowd stood up cheering as the a cappella group broke out in different harmonies again, few of them singing in Zulu, and the lights came on with full force.  
_And it moves us all_  
_Through despair and hope_  
_Through faith and love_  
_Till we find our place_  
_On the path unwinding_  
_In the Circle_  
_The Circle of Life_

The Warblers held out that last note but then went completely quiet. Then some of the boys started to snap their fingers. The stage was dark again and the Warblers were standing in one line across the stage.

**Basses: Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug**

Suddenly the lights came on again as Thad got out of the line and started singing:

**Thad: You put the boom-boom into my heart,**  
**You send my soul sky-high when your lovin' starts.****  
****Jitterbug into my brain,**  
**Goes a-bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same.**

**But something's bugging me,**  
**Something ain't right;**  
**My best friend told me**  
**What you did last night.**

Thad looked at Sebastian here who was slowly walking towards him as the Warblers started dancing more advanced and simple awesome choreography.

**Left me sleeping**  
**In my bed.**  
**I was dreaming**  
**But I should've been with you instead.**

Thad and Sebastian stood side by side as the chorus came and they all started dancing even better.

**All (Thad leads): Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.**

**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**Take me dancing tonight…**  
**I wanna hit that high...**  
**Yeah, yeah.**

**All (Sebastian leads): Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.**

**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go-ah,**  
**Take me dancing tonight…**  
**I wanna hit that high...**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Basses: Jitterbug × 2**

**Sebastian: Cuddle up baby,**  
**Move in tight.**  
**We'll go dancing tomorrow night.**

**It's cold out there**  
**But it's warm in bed.**  
**They can dance,**  
**We'll stay home instead.**

During his solo Sebastian sent flirty looks to men and women all over the place and everyone he flirted with blushed or grinned proudly… except Rachel and Kurt.

**Basses: Jitterbug**

**All (both leads): Wake me up before you go-go**  
**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high**

**Wake me up before you go-go**  
**'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo**  
**Wake me up before you go-go-ah**  
**Take me dancing tonight**

**Tonight**

At the last "tonight" Sebastian went so high he sounded like a rock star and the audience, save ND, loved it. Sebastian smirked at Kurt and Blaine before taking a bow with the rest of his group.

When they headed backstage they met with the New Directions. Blaine was in front with Rachel and Kurt.

"Hey", Blaine said and smiled. "You were all amazing, that dance was awesome and the harmonies… wow! Wes outdid himself there."

"I wish we could say the same about Mr. Schue's work", David spat.

"Hey we are trying to give you guys a compliment", Finn said.

"No you are trying to make it look as if we can't handle things ourselves", Thad said angrily. "Yes Wes gave us a helping hand in _Circle of Life_ but only with adding the extra four harmonies. The other four Fred and Luke got ready."

"And Thad single handedly handled _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_", Sebastian said proudly and put his arm around Thad's waist. "Wes helped make it go from awesome to über awesome. We don't need some teacher to do it for us, we can handle it ourselves."

"Well it will show how much you are in need for a grownup when we win and _you _lose", Kurt said.

"Oh we won't lose", Nick said. "Because we were that awesome."

"Let me handle anyone that objects", a voice said and the Warblers looked up grinning, the New Directions looked apprehensive or scared.

"Wes!" Nick cheered and ran up to the Asian and hugged him tightly. Wes hugged him back smiling and soon Jeff joined into the hug. The Warblers completely ignored the ND from that moment and flooded around Wes, asking him questions about the show and how he was and soon the result came in and I guess you can all guess what happened. You can't? Well let me say that when the result was dealt Jeff hoisted Nick up while kissing him. The others hugged tightly and Sebastian and Thad kissed, making Kurt stare in shock and made Blaine really confused. The others in the ND didn't care… they were looking too upset. Still don't know what happened? Well that's not my problem.

* * *

**The End. This little oneshot has been jumping around in my head for a while now. I don't own Glee or any songs used.**


End file.
